


Ima Suki ni Naru

by A_CE



Series: Digimon AU [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crack Relationships, F/M, Genderbending, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, School Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_CE/pseuds/A_CE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aonuma Kiriha and Hinomoto Akari are normal high school students from Enosaka high with completely different personalities and no relation at all. What they do have in common is that they both have a relation with Kudou Taiki, a rather popular student from Enosaka high.  Then one day the two gets into an accident.. eventually finding themselves in the other's body! Now stuck in each other's bodies, how will Hinomoto and Aonuma's lives change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ima Suki ni Naru

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Tsukasa here. This is my first fanfic here.   
>  This is an AU of Digimon Xros Wars (Since I love the characters from that anime ^^)   
>    
>  Hope you enjoy!

        

* * *

 

              “T-Taiki-kun, wait!” Hinomoto exclaimed, grabbing her friends wrist to stop him from going, “I-I like you!” The orange lights from the early sunset came through the school hallway. The girl looked down to the ground, prepared to hear the boy’s reply.

“Huh?” Kudou stuttered, shocked at Hinomoto’s sudden confession. The boy looked down at the girl whose face was extremely red, about to cry.

“Hey Akari..” He said to the girl, patting her head gently. Hinomoto opened her eyes of the sudden move and then looked up at Kudo.

“I like you too!” He said, “So don’t cry.” The boy then smiled at the girl, his goggles shining with the light reflection.

“Taiki..” Hinomoto muttered quietly and smiled, not knowing how to express her happiness. She then looked back down at her feet, wanting to talk to the boy a little bit longer until Kudou started talking, “Ah, sorry! I think I have to be going now!” He spoke in a soft tone, looking at his clock but then formed an energetic grin on his face, “But if you have time tomorrow.. we could go out together to somewhere!”

“R-really? W-we can?” She asked him surprised; trying to not sound very excited, then waved Kudou off, staring at him with a dreamy expression until she noticed something on the floor, it was Kudou’s phone. _//Ah! Looks like he forgot.. Geez he’s same as always..//_ The girl then picked the phone up, looking at it. _//I better hurry and take it to him!//_  

* * *

 

              “Oi Taiki!” A boy called the goggle head from the distance. The goggle head turned towards him before going down the stairs.

“Kiriha! What is it?” Kudou asked him curiously, not knowing why the blonde boy would call him from the first place.

“Do you have some pare time tomorrow? The drama club president asked me if you could come practice and replace his role..” Aonuma replied in a cool, straight forward tone, looking at Kudou.

“Sorry..” He replied scratching his head, “I have schedules set tomorrow.. But I can come if I have some time left!”

“I-I see.. Don’t worry about it.” The blonde boy spoke, trying to sound not very bothered, looking away from Kudou.

“Sorry about that again.. But anyways, see ya!” After saying that, the boy hurried down the stairs, out to the exit. Aonuma looked at him going out and sighed, looking down in disappointment, until he heard a yell from his back.

“HEY WATCH OUT!” Hinomoto exclaimed running towards him, unable to stop, bumping into him. _//Wait what..? Where did she-//_ Losing his balance, Aonuma accidentally tripped from the stairs along with Hinomoto, down to the floor.

* * *

 

              _//Ahhh what happened..?//_ Hinomoto thought to herself in confusion. But as soon as she opened her eyes, she became even more confused. //Wait.. Why am I looking at myself..?// The girl thought until the other Hinomoto started to talk.

“Damn.. I thought these things only happened in mangas..” Then she looked up at Akari, holding up a mirror that has fallen out of the bag, “Now you understand the situation, right?”

Hinomoto could not believe her eyes anymore. The figure that was reflected in the mirror wasn’t her, it was Aonuma.

“W-wait! I still don’t get what’s going on!” She exclaimed at Aonuma who was in her body.

He sighed crossing his arms and looking down, “It seems like.. We changed bod-“

“Whaaa?” Hinomoto yelled, interrupting him, grabbing the two shoulders\of her own body that was in front of her, banging her head against it. “Mou! Why isn’t it working!?” She yelled again, frustrated, thinking that they could come back if they hit each other’s head again.

“Oi.. Calm down!” Aonuma said to her, slightly annoyed, ribbing the forehead that was hit, “Also.. Stop acting like that it my body..”

The girl flinched, blushing in embarrassment. _//Oh right.. I’m in his body now..//_ She then looked down at the boy, lightly flicking the forehead. “I-I should be saying the same thing! I’m nowhere near that kind of attitude!”

Annoyed at Hinomoto’s reply, Aonuma sighed and started to walk grabbing the wrist of the girl who was in his body.

“W-what are you doing?!” Hinomoto protested, easily freeing herself from the hand.

The boy only smirked at her reply and put a v sign beside the right eye, with a wink, “I’ll teach you basic acting lessons~ in change, you help me get to your house!”

“Hah?” Annoyed at his actions using her body, all she could do is just let out a sigh and think. _//Well since we did change bodies.. We’ll be living in different houses.. W-wait but that’s too strange! I should do something quickly!//_

“So, what are you going to do? It’s getting darker.”

“A-alright! But then.. Let’s just stay at my house until we go back to our own bodies!” Hinotomo suggested and smiled. //Plus.. I don’t have to worry much about my home then.//

Aonuma did not reply for a moment and looked away to the exit, walking towards there. “Fine.” He said, “Now let’s get going.”

“W-wait! You’re Aonuma, right? I mean the body I’m in right now is Aonuma Kiriha.. Or am I wrong?” She asked him following behind, trying to catch up.

The boy only glanced at Hinomoto inside his body and nodded, “And you are?” He asked while walking.

“H-Hinomoto Akari..” She replied shyly, looking down the floor following behind Aonuma.

* * *

 

             When the two came to the destination, they looked at each other.

“Hey Kiriha-kun, make sure to act like me..!” Hinomoto said to him, worried that something would go wrong once they go into her house.

“I know that. You better don’t act so comfortable being in your house though.” He replied to her bluntly, and immediately opened the door, “I’m home!” Aonuma announced in a cute, high pitched voice.

 _//That’s not how I sound like..!//_ Hinomoto thought frustrated, looking at herself being so out of character. _//Is he even part of the drama club?//_

“Ara, Akari-chan! Welcome home!” Ms.Hinomoto greeted Aonuma, who was inside Akari’s body, then looked at Hinomoto inside Aonuma’s body, “And who’s that boy?”

“Oh kaa-san! He’s a friend of mine!”

“I-It’s nice to meet you Hinomoto-san.” Hinomoto spoke to her own mother awkwardly, bowing slightly.

“He’s Aonuma Kiriha.. He has to live alone for some time, so is it okay if he stays with us for a while?” Aonuma asked Hinomoto’s mother, still acting like a cute girl.

“Huh? O-of course! Feel free to stay here as long as you want, Aonuma-kun!” Ms.Hinomoto said to the boy in front of her, completely clueless that he was her daughter.

“Th-thank you kindly..!” Hinomoto thanked her and smiled gently.

 _//The hell Hinomoto..! You’re so out of character!//_ Aonuma thought frustrated then turned to Hinomoto’s mother, “A-anyways kaa-san, we’ll be going to my room!” As soon as he said that, Aonuma dragged Hinomoto to a random room, which was actually the girl’s room.

“What’s wrong with you Kiriha?!” Hinomoto yelled at him, frustrated, “Are you even part of the drama club?”

Aonuma just snorted back, “I should be asking the same thing. You’re a terrible actress, aren’t you?”

 _//W-what did he say..?//_ She thought frustrated, and clenched the fists, “I tried my best acting like a guy, alright? Geez.. I should take in consideration that you’re just rude..”

“I just acted like a typical girl alright? But looks like you’re more on the snobby girl side.” Aonuma talked back bluntly and then took off the school jacket, letting Kudou’s wallet fall out. He crouched over to grab it, and then turned to Hinomoto, holding it, “Is this your phone or did you steal someone else’s?” He asked in a more mocking tone.

“I-I didn’t steal it you big mouth! I was planning to return this to Taiki-kun but y-you got in the way!” Hinomoto replied, still frustrated at Aonuma’s attitude until she remembered something. _//Oh no.. the date!//_ She thought and then fell down in her knees, looking up at Aonuma, “Kiriha-kun, I beg you!”

“What is it all of a sudden?” He stuttered at Hinomoto’s sudden actions, completely clueless about her situation.

“I-I had a date set with Taiki-kun and then this thing happened to us.. S-so could you please go on the date?” Hinomoto begged him desperately.

“Hah? I see.. So that’s why he said he couldn’t come tomorrow to practice the skit..” Aonuma sighed and looked at Hinomoto who was inside his body, on her knees, “What if I say no?”

 _//The hell..? W-well.. He could be frustrated at me, since Taiki-kun couldn’t come rehearse with the drama club members, but..//_ “If you refuse.. I’ll go out tomorrow cross-dressing in a lolita outfit in public and act like a cute little sister!” She said to him, hoping that the boy would fall for it, even though she actually did mean it.

 _//Damn that girl’s trying to make me go to that date thing desperately, huh..?//_ He thought frustrated and sighed. “Fine. But, make sure that you rehearse well in that skit. If not.. You do know what I can do to this relationship, right?” Aonuma spoke giving a smirk at Hinomoto.

“… A-alright! I’ll do my best in that skit.. Just promise me that you’ll not screw up the date..!” She spoke up, looking at the boy taking her appearance, not realizing that she was about to cry.

“I won’t.” Aonuma replied in a much more gentle tone, finally understanding Hinomoto’s situation, “Just don’t start crying while you’re in my body, alright?”

She nodded back, replying in a calmer tone, “..Yeah..”

 _//Kiriha-kun.. Maybe he isn’t that rude as I thought.. I have to do my best though.. My relationship with Taiki-kun depends on him now..!//_ Hinomoto thought, looking at Aonuma inside her body.

          This terrible misfortune that happened this day.. what is it? Fate or just an unfortunate event..? How will the two students face their new temporary or from now on lives?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the first chapter wasn't very bad, and sorry for any errors (Specially if it sounded too rushed).   
>  I'll do my best fixing the mistakes and writing the next chapter soon.   
>    
>  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
